


kisses like cream (she belongs to me)

by Juliet_Lemming98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Adult baby, Age Play, Angst, Babies, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Forced Wetting, Forced infantilism, Infantilism, Love, M/M, Milk, Multi, NO rape, No Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nouis, Pacifier - Freeform, Playpen, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Restraints, SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, So much angst, age-play, bottles, nappies, non-con, possessive, sedatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm terrible at summaries... </p><p>Harry, Zayn and Liam kidnap a girl to keep as their baby. They will love and look after their little girl, even if she isn't too happy about being thrust into a world of bottles, diapers, naps and rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remember Who We Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029560) by [BabyBottlePop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop). 



> This a drabble. I may add to it sometime but this is me declaring that I do not plan to update this every day or anything :) Also the beginning is INCREDIBLY cheesy. I don't care :)  
> I have never written an infantilism fic, so please be gentle!  
> BTW Roux is pronounced 'roo'
> 
> love you all for your lovely comments xxxx

 

Roux smiled at the man as he took his coffee and walked to a table. She smoothed down her green apron and smiled at a woman stood in front of her. 

Although she loved her job, Roux's smiles were beginning to get more false as the day went on. A child spilt sticky milkshakes all over the floor of her coffee shop; a woman wanted a long-winded coffee that changed every time the woman repeated the order; a man wanted to know why they didn't have coconut lattes. The day had been long.

The woman only asked for a cappuccino, which Roux served with pleasantries and a compliment to the woman's jacket. While there was a lull in the traffic going through the shop, Roux went for a cigarette break as well as grabbing a coffee for herself. Taking a long drag, she sighed and sat down outside the front of the shop. She spied a man headed towards the shop and cursed under her breath. Roux stubbed out her cigarette and took her coffee inside. The man smiled at her as he walked up to the counter, Roux still exhaling smoke due to the abrupt end to her smoking break. 

'Hi there! What can I get you today?' she pasted a cheery smile on her face that wasn't convincing.

'Just a black coffee. Large, please.' the man had a thick northern accent and a deep voice that Roux liked very much.

'Nice and simple.' Roux murmured under her breath. She made the coffee fast, itching to get another cigarette from her pocket and go back outside.

The man was just paying when Roux's boyfriend, Tom, rang her. Her phone was on the counter, making a loud sound and showing the picture of the two of them kissing on the screen. Embarrassed, she silenced the phone and stuck it in her pocket as she put the man's money in the cash register.

'Sorry. Usually my phone's on silent or something.' she flushed a little. The man laughed, his green eyes glinting and long curls bobbing.

'No worries, my phone always goes off in meetings and stuff.' She handed the man his money, her breath catching in her throat as their hands touched.

 _You have a boyfriend. Why is a customer flustering you?_ she thought to herself.

'Go finish your cigarette, love.' the man smiled.

Roux nodded at the man before walking outside and lighting up.

_What Roux didn't see was the green-eyed man texting his boyfriends to come over and see the adorable barista he planned on chatting up._

 

She had almost gotten through the whole cigarette before the next customers walked in, two men talking animatedly about something. Stubbing out the cigarette, she followed the two men inside who had paused by the empty counter.

'Sorry! I was just... Outside.'

Roux coughed as she took in the two men. They were certainly handsome. The first was tall and willowy, built like a dancer. His eyes were like honey and his skin was like latte. The man's dark hair was styled into a quiff that made him even taller. The second man was shorter than the first, but still tall. He was more muscled, with chocolate hair and eyes like the darkest espresso.

'Seems like you'll never get to finish that cigarette, will you?' the shorter man laughed. He spoke with a northern accent, his voice low but cheerful. 

Roux let out a nervous laugh. It almost seemed like the man was also referring to earlier in the day as well, but he couldn't possibly know about it... could he?

'What can I get for you two?' Roux asked.

'Hmmm, a cappuccino for me, please.'

'Chocolate sprinkles?' she asked.

'I should think so!' joked the man. 'Zee, what do you want?'

The taller man was staring at Roux as she took the order. The barista turned to face the man who spoke with a slow Bradford accent.

'Mocha. Large.'

Roux blinked but the man obviously wan't going to say anything else like 'please' or 'thank you'.

'Four pounds sixty, please.'

The taller man, 'Zee', the shorter man had called him, dug out a fiver from his pocket and picked up the coffees. He looked at Roux without a smile, but warmly.

'Thanks, love.' The two men went to go sit with the long-haired man from earlier. Roux watched them for a moment before ringing her boyfriend. He picked up on the second ring:

 

'Hey babe. How's the shop?'

'Can't complain...' Roux whined.

'Awww,' Tom crooned. 'What happened?'

'So many people have asked me for coconut lattes! And some kid spilt milkshake on the floor.'

'I'm sorry, Roux. Any applicants for assistants?'

Roux sighed. 'Not a sausage. I only need one! I can't run the whole thing on my own. It's fine in the day, but I need someone to help unload deliveries and put them away or else there isn't someone serving. Ugh! I can't deal with being a responsible adult!'

'You coming to my place tonight?"

She made a _hmmm_ of approval. 'Sounds good, baby. There's only..' she scanned the shop, and realised the only people left in the place were the three men.

'There's only three people left. I'll be home soon and we can drink tea and watch doctor who and do other stuff too...' she trailed off teasingly.

A chuckle ran down the phone line. 'You're supposed to be home before you talk dirty.'

Roux made a fake gasp of horror. 'What  _are_ you insinuating? I was talking about making pancakes!' 

They both laughed. 

Roux smiled. 'I'd better go. I've got to clean out the coffee machine, babe.'

'Mmmm. I'll see you later, Miss Roux.'

'Love you.'

'Love you.'

'Love you.' her boyfriend laughed. 

'Love you. Byeeee-'

 

Roux hung up with a smile and began to clean the coffee machine. All was going well until she accidentally pushed the button that released hot milk. She screamed as steaming liquid sprayed all over her hand.

'Mother-shitting-fuck!' she shouted. Roux shut her eyes tight and squeezed her hand in-between her legs.

'Darling, what happened?' The men from earlier were all around the counter. 'Oh, your hand.'

The brown-eyed man took charge;

'Harry. Get Roux to a tap and run her hand under cold water. Zayn, get a first aid kit. There's probably one in the kitchen. I've got some painkillers in my bag.'

Roux was pulled towards the sink by the first man, Harry. He pushed his long curls from his face, green eyes wide and concerned. 

'Fuuuuck, no.' Roux cried when Harry turned the tap on.

'Sssh, baby. No swearing.' Roux tried to pull her hand from Harry's grip, but he was strong.

'Let go.' she said. 'I need to go home.'

'Not yet, babe. You need to fix this up first.' he reasoned with her.

Zayn walked in carrying the first aid kit. 'Harry, I've got burn cream and cooling plasters.'

Harry pulled Roux to Zayn and sat her on a chair. Zayn immediately began applying burn cream with was cooling and amazing on Roux's inflamed hand. 

'Oh!.' she exclaimed. 'That's... Amazing!'

Zayn chucked as he put a cooling plaster on top and bandaged the whole thing tightly for good measure. 

'I think Liam has some painkillers for you, baby. I'll go get him. Wait here.' Zayn got up, touched Roux's shoulder and left. 

 

Roux shivered, waiting for her saviours to return. She went to pick up her phone from the counter, not noticing that Liam had pocketed it earlier. Frantically, she searched the counter.

'I told you not to get up, love.' said a slow Bradford accent from behind her, and she spun around.

'I can't find my phone.' she said suspiciously.

Zayn's eyes scanned the countertop. 'No idea. Is it in your apron?' 

Roux patted down her pockets. 'Nope.'

Liam walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water and two pills. 

'Just some painkillers for when the adrenaline wears off and that thing really begins to hurt.'

Roux looked at the plain white pills in the stranger's hand and shivered again.

'I don't usually take painkillers...'

'Please, Roux? Just so I can sleep better tonight.' the man chuckled.

Roux sighed and swallowed the pills with water. 

'Have you seen my phone? I thought I left it on the counter.'

Harry _t_ _sked_ at her; 'Why do you need your phone? Phones are for big girls.'

Roux looked at him strangely, before looking to Liam. 

'I need to finish cleaning the coffee machine, and I'm closing up shop. Thank you for helping me out, but you guys can head off now.'

Liam looked at Zayn and Harry before speaking:

 

'Baby, you're not going home. You're going to come home with us, because you're our baby girl.'

Roux bolted out of the shop, still in her green apron. She raced down the street, chased by the men. Turning to look behind her, she saw Zayn and Harry chasing her. Roux ran on, but her vision was becoming blurry. Out of breath, she ducked into an alley while her head spun. The girl wanted to throw up by the time that Zayn and Harry met up with her. The two men almost ran past her hiding place, but Harry caught sight of her and they ducked into the dingy alley. Harry scooped up the crying girl in his arms.

'Awww, is baby not feeling too good?' he crooned.

Roux wanted to throw up for two reasons now. 

'Get off me! Let me go!' she shouted before dissolving into tears. The girl thrashed so much that Zayn held her arms and legs still whilst Harry was still carrying her. Liam pulled up in a car and they all piled in, Roux lying on Harry's lap in the back seat. She was almost asleep from those damned pills they'd given her. 

'Please, Harry. Please, don't hurt me. Let me go-'

'That's not what you call me, baby. I'm Papa. That's Baba,' he gestured to Zayn, 'and that's Daddy.' he pointed at Liam.

Roux was about to give into the darkness when she heard her phone ring. She wailed loudly and Harry  _sshhhed_ her.

'It's the boyfriend.' Zayn said.

'Don't pick up. Text back saying you'll be a little while. No use anyone finding out we've got her too early.'

'No...' Roux whispered.

'Hush, little baby. Everything will be ok. Now how about you sleep for a little bit until we get home, hmmm?'

Roux let go to the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of daddy pov! (this one's a bit short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments! Tell me what you guys want/think is going to happen in the comments as I can get stuck for ideas sometimes x   
> I've decided to do more frequent shorter chapters, as I find that less daunting to write.  
> Ciao :)

Roux slept through the long car journey.

'When I saw her sat outside smoking... I just knew. And then her boyfriend rang, but she was still flirty... And flustered. It was adorable.' Harry smiled down on the sleeping girl on his knee. 

'I think it was a good call, babe.' Zayn called to the backseat. 'Thank god you texted us, it was a brilliant opportunity to bring her home.'

'Y'know I have one worry about all of this...' said Liam from the driver's seat.

'What's that, Li?' Harry called. Zayn looked at his boyfriend concernedly.

Liam laughed. 'Not as much sex for us now we've got a baby to look after!' 

Zayn slapped Liam's thigh while Harry laughed;

'You had me worried, Li!'

Harry stroked Roux's cheek and ran his finger over the curve of her lip.

'She's so beautiful. I can't wait until she's used to everything and we can be a family.'

Liam looked affectionately at his younger boyfriend, the most emotional of the three. Harry would be a great father; he was kind and already loved Roux. Zayn was stricter than both Liam and Harry, but he was hard because he wanted to look after his little girl. Liam was so excited to look after Roux with his two boyfriends. 

He knew that, at first, Roux would hate them. That would be the hardest part, because she wouldn't realise just how much her daddies loved her.

 

The car pulled up into the driveway of the three men's house. Zayn plied the sleeping girl from Harry's lap and carried her inside over his shoulder. Roux curled into his shoulder instinctively, craving his body heat in the cool night air. The tall man made a little 'awww' noise.

Liam opened the front door and the men padded up the stairs to the nursery, ready to put their little girl to sleep.

Zayn lay Roux on the changing table and quickly undressed her with Liam's help. Harry grabbed a onesie and a diaper. They all managed to change her without her waking up, and after a few minutes of looking at their beautiful girl sleeping, they gently placed her in her crib. The men filed out of the room, Liam pausing on the doorjamb as he flicked off the lights.

'Goodnight, baby girl.'

 


	3. her perfume's holding me ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roux wakes up to her new life...
> 
> GOD this turned into a long chapter (for me anyway), about 2.5 thousand words, which is longer than most of my finished fics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an of what Roux's nursery looks like 
> 
> http://www.maddiegdesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Maddies-Room-1.jpg
> 
> Chapter title from 'no control'
> 
> All of this is un-beta-d. I'm not really looking for a beta because of the speed at which I type, but just so you know. If you spot any glaring mistakes, leave a comment as opposed to messaging me as I'll probably see it quicker :) (although feel free to message me anytime!)
> 
> btw i don't know why I'm adding this as a note, but when roux blushes, it isn't a good 'you're cute and lets kiss' or something kind of blush, its a blush because she's embarrassed in a situation she doesn't want to be in. just in case anyone thought roux has feelings for the guys (yet! or ever? lol I don't know where this fic is headed at all x3)

**{roux's pov}**  

 

 

 

The lights were off in Roux's room, but sunlight streamed in through baby-pink curtains, framing the room in a soft light. The little girl was groggy from the drugs her daddy had slipped her the night before, and her head hurt. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that her surroundings were oddly striped; there were long white lines down her vision. Tossing her head to try and become more alert, Roux realised that she was in a cage...

No. She was in a crib.

Roux put a hand to her forehead to try and clear her mind. Three men had kidnapped her from her coffee shop and drugged her. Now she was in a crib, in a room with pink curtains. Blinking, she looked around. 

Roux was in shock. The room was light green with pink and cream accents everywhere. A cute chandelier hung from the high ceiling, the glass beads refracting speckles of light. A big cream closet was in the corner of the room and a pink armchair sat facing the crib. Roux looked down at her fisted hands in her lap to avoid looking at the room, when she noticed something. She was encased in a pink, fleecy onesie. It was soft and warm, but Roux found it suffocating. She clawed at the fabric, making a strangled scream of frustration. Her hands were covered in thick mittens that meant she couldn't undo the buttons that held the fabric over her frantically beating heart. Tearing at the fabric, her movements became more ragged as she realised the hopelessness of her situation; she was locked in a crib in a strange place, and her three male kidnappers had changed her into a pink onesie. 

Roux heard the bedroom door open and she scratched more viciously at her chest, trying to undo the buttons. 

'Get it off me!' she sobbed.

'Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh.' a deep, comforting voice swept her out of the crib.

'No! Please!' Roux scrabbled against the warm body holding her. Strong arms held her against a warm body, wrapping her up in heat and sweet, murmured nothings. She could sense that her and her captor were the only people in the room.

'Calm down, little one. You're safe, no-one's going to hurt you. Shhh, shhh.'

Roux stopped thrashing and tried to calm her breathing, guessing this was the best way to get free. She breathed deeply, hiccuping a little.

'Isn't that better, baby? Feeling ok now?'

Roux nodded, swallowing and choking. She tried to wipe her face, but her arms were held tight to her sides. Panic bubbled up inside her again, and she tried to pull her arms free.

'Let... go!' She wailed. Her arms and legs kicked fruitlessly. 

'Okay, baby girl. I'm going to put you down.' The man plopped her back in the crib and watched her with warm eyes.

Roux watched him warily through her teary eyes.

'...Liam? What... Why? Please...' she tried to phrase something, but her mind was tired.

'No, sweetheart.' Liam admonished. 'I'm daddy.'

Roux began to breathe faster, panic fluttering her heart. 

'You're not my...' she blushed. 'You're the guy from the coffee shop. My coffee shop. I haven't done anything and you have to let me go.'

Liam smiled as if he couldn't understand Roux. 'My little girl, those are some awfully big words! Aren't you smart! Now, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast, hmm? Papa and Baba are there, too!' 

He said it like, to Roux, it wasn't the most frightening thing to ever happen to her. Leaning into the crib, he picked up the squirming girl.

'Put me down!' she screeched, before reflexively clinging onto Liam's shoulder, gasping at the height. If he dropped her, it would definitely hurt. 

'That's right, baby. Hang on.' Roux felt a splinter of indignation she was being praised for self-preservation, but ignored it. She was focused on hanging on and not falling. 

Liam held tight onto Roux, shutting her nursery door with his foot on his way out. He walked slowly, so as not to frighten Roux, currently clinging onto his shoulder like a monkey. As they padded through the house, Roux noted the luxury. The decor was beautiful; big windows, light colours and many doors going into undiscovered rooms.

She shivered at what could be behind the wooden panelling in the next room; a torture chamber, a padded cell, any number of things-

_Focus. Don't think about that._

Liam came towards the stairs, and Roux said the first thing since screaming earlier;

'Wait.' 

Liam paused accordingly.

'Roux, you're safe. I'm very strong and you're very small.'

He meant the words reassuringly, but Roux only picked up on the unintentional statement of power; that he was stronger than her.

'Please, don't carry me down the stairs. I don't want to fall!' 

As much as she hated it, she felt somewhat calmed by the circles Liam rubbed into her back with his thumb.

'I don't want you to fall either, baby. And you won't. Just hold on to me and shut your eyes, okay? We'll be down before you know it.'

They began to head down the stairs, Roux with her eyes shut and body tensed. She let out a breath when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

'See, little one? All safe!' Liam smiled at Roux, and she began to squirm in his grip, her limbs fidgeting. Ignored by the man, they made their way to a large, open-plan dining room that connected to a kitchen. By the time Roux had seen the two other men, she was thrashing as much as she could in Liam's arms, her breaths coming in heaving gasps. Harry was cooking breakfast while his other husband made a bottle for Roux.

Zayn raised an eyebrow at the fuss his little girl was making.

'Hey, baby! Ready for your bottle?' he asked in a childish voice. Liam passed her over to Zayn. Roux was scared from constantly being high in the air, able to drop at any moment.

'I don't want a fucking bottle. I want to go home. Back to my coffee shop, to my boyfriend, to my flat. Let me go!'

She punctuated her last sentence with a kick on Zayn's leg that hit too close to his crotch for his liking. He held Roux outwards from his body and she stilled.

'No swearing. No hitting or kicking. No bad words. Okay?'

Roux furrowed her brow. 'You think by threatening to drop me I'll magically obey you?'

Zayn brought her closer, sitting her on his hip. 'Baba would never drop you. You're safe with us.'

Harry served up the food and set it on the table.

'Pass her over, Zee. I want to hold my little Roux for a moment.'

Roux was passed like goods to the curly-eyed man. She remembered his order, large black coffee, and wondered what had happened between the coffee and the kidnapping. Harry looked at her with his sparkling green eyes, his long curls ticking her nose as she clung on to his shoulder.

'Hey, princess. I know everything's so new, but you'll love it here, with me and Daddy and Baba. Promise!'

Roux inhaled deeply, trying to keep her shit together, but was rewarded with a lung-full of sandalwood shampoo smell from Harry's hair. She whimpered.

'Please, please, Harry. Don't hurt me, I want to go _home..._ ' 

Harry rubbed circles into her back and kissed her forehead.

'I will never hurt you, sweetheart. Neither will Baba or Daddy. And, baby, my name is Papa, okay? That's what you call me, because it's respectful.'

Roux tensed. 'I don't motherfucking care if it's respectful, you jackass!' she shouted.

'Li. I think it's time for the chair.' Harry held Roux out from his body so she was suspended in midair and stilled her thrashing. 

'What fucking chair? Let me go, you assholes!' Roux missed the hurt in Harry's eyes, looking instead at Zayn, and only seeing disappointment in his golden eyes.

Roux was placed in a chair and strapped in, unable to get free. It was only when Harry had removed his big hands from her that she realised she was sat in a highchair. She writhed and wriggled, twisted and turned before realising that she couldn't get out. However, that didn't deter her from pulling at the restraints around her torso until Liam could see red marks on her exposed neck and shoulders. He put his warm hands on the back of her neck and she lurched forward as far as she could before stilling, her only movement small gasps of fear.

'Please stop struggling, sweetheart. Baba only wants to give you your bottle. Can you do that for me? Drink your bottle like a good girl, hmm?'

Breaths coming fast and shallow, Roux remained tense. Zayn walked over with a clear bottle filled with milk and sat down on a normal chair in front of the shaking girl.

'Roux, honey, I've got a bottle for you! Now, how about you drink this up and then we can go do something fun, like watch a movie!'

'M'not thirsty.' Roux mumbled, her voice quiet with fear.

Zayn moved the bottle closer to her mouth, but Roux moved her head away.

'Roux-' Harry implored.

'Just wait a moment,' Roux gasped.

'All the time you need, honey.' Zayn said softly.

Roux looked down at her pink onesie, then at the tray of the highchair, to the bottle of milk and finally into Zayn's golden eyes.

'Zee-' she started.

'You mean 'Baba', honey.' he corrected gently.

Roux blushed. 

'Do you promise... It's only milk?' she said, scared for the answer. She knew rationally that it didn't matter what they said. If they lied and it was drugged, she would never know until after she'd drunk it. If they told her it was laced with something, they could still make her drink it. They had her tied up and helpless.

Zayn's brow unfurrowed. 'It's milk with some vitamins and little vanilla, to mask the bitterness. We're not going to drug you, baby.'

She felt a splinter of anger, but suppressed it. 'You did earlier.' she pointed out as calmly as she could.

Harry spoke from where he was eating breakfast. 'That was only to bring you home, princess.'

Roux could feel panic rising up her throat, choking her. She gasped for breath.

'Please, let me _go_. I just want to go home, Please!'

Liam put his hands on her shoulders again.

'Breathe with me, sweetheart. You're doing so well, beautiful. Just carry on breathing like that.'

Roux got her breathing back under control, and Zayn took the opportunity to finally put the bottle into Roux's mouth. She instinctively began to suckle, the sweet nectar amazing on her tongue. After having not drunk anything since her coffee she'd had when Harry had first walked into her shop, she was incredibly thirsty. Her tongue plied the rubber nipple for all it was worth, finishing the bottle in no time at all.

'Whoa, baby! Was someone thirsty?' Zayn chuckled as he stood up and ran his fingers through Roux's hair before walking to the kitchen to wash out the bottle.

Roux blushed again, for all the wrong reasons. This was embarrassing. 

'Can... Can I...'

'What, sweetheart?' Harry asked easily, coming over to Roux.

'Can I get out now? I had my... I drank it.'

The man smiled widely. 'Of course, baby. Just one thing?'

Roux looked up in alarm. 'What?'

'What do you call us baby? Can you ask properly for me?' his green eyes were soft and kind.

She squirmed in her seat. 'I don't...'

Liam walked around from behind Roux. 

'C'mon baby, you can do it.'

Looking down at her fingers, she spoke so softly the two men almost didn't hear her.

'Please can I get out of the chair...' she looked up briefly before dropping her gaze immediately.

'Please... Sir?' she said questioningly.

Harry leaned forwards and took one of her hands.

'You know that's not what you're supposed to call us, little one.'

Roux fidgeted in her seat.

'Please, don't..' she met the eyes of the two men. Their stares were kind, but unmoving.

'Please, Papa.' she whispered. 

Harry felt a sharp burst of pride, joy and love. 

'Of course you can, baby girl. What do you want to do now?'

Liam filled Roux in while Harry undid the straps holding the girl down.

'We can watch a movie, play a game, colour, do whatever you want, sweetheart.'

Harry picked Roux out of the chair quickly, and she let out a little gasp, clinging onto Harry tightly.

'Sorry, sweetie. Didn't give you much warning there.' Harry said apologetically. 

He turned so Roux was still facing Liam.

'Can we watch a film?' she asked timidly.

'Fine by me, babe. How about we have some lunch after the film, too, hmm?' 

'Yep. What's for lunch, Daddy?' she asked, before realising what she said. When she fully comprehended what she'd just said, she began to squirm in Harry's arms. 

'Put me down! Let me go!' She screamed and shouted, hitting his back and kicking his legs. 'You motherfuckers have to let me go! I hate you! Twisted, perverted-'

Zayn shot over to Harry with a pacifier in hand. He stuffed the rubber into Roux's shouting mouth before buckling it at the back of her head.

Roux began to cry and kicked harder. Harry lay her down on the sofa in the living room and Liam held her arms down.

'Sssh, darling. The sooner you calm down, the sooner we can take your pacifier out and sit and watch a movie, okay?'

The girl didn't look any calmer.

'Remember earlier? How you breathed with me? Do that now, baby.  _In_ and  _out.'_

Roux looked at Liam, her breathing ragged, and saw something in his eyes that made her slow down. He was not angry, or murderous. He looked _worried_ about her, like he cared. And while Roux knew he didn't care, that these men were just a bunch of kidnappers, he made her feel calmer for a moment.

Harry cracked a smile. 

'That's it, Roux, sweetheart. Breathe. You're safe with us. No-one's going to hurt you now.'

When Roux was finally calm (well, calm-er), Zayn undid the pacifier with his long, slender fingers.

'Sorry about that, baby.' he whispered. 'You just needed to calm down.'

Roux nodded slowly. She felt a bit odd. Almost sleepy, but not quite.

'Can we... watch the movie now?' she asked quietly.

Harry shot Zayn a look, questioning what Roux was thinking, but Zee just shrugged. Liam left the room for a moment, and quickly reappeared with a couple of blankets. 

'Shall we watch something, then?' he said. Roux shuffled up on the sofa, and the three men sat down too. She tried to keep her distance, but Zayn and Liam sat either side of her, and Harry's long limbs sprawled out over all of them. Liam arranged the blankets over his family, and put on Finding Nemo.

'I love this film.' Roux mumbled to herself. She wanted to resist sitting in this pile of people, but she felt warm and cosy.

The film was blissfully domestic, with Harry singing along to Mr Ray's songs lines and Zayn laughing at all the best one-liners. 

Roux was asleep before Marlin and Dory left the East Australian Current.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS A BLOODY LONG CHAPTER  
> (you know I love it really)
> 
> Any ideas for nicknames based around Roux's name for the boys to use? Leave ideas in the comments; I love reading them so much- they always make my day!!!!!
> 
> I can't tell you guys how much kudos, bookmarks and comments mean to me. Even a few more hits every day brightens my mood!
> 
> Love youuuuuuuu :) xxx


	4. under the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roux and the boys have a talk... and the first punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter then. Took me bloody long enough! Shout out to avidreader28 for Roux's nickname :)  
> Thank you for kudos and comments! Amazayn.  
> (couldnt resist that one sorreh x3)
> 
> HERE WE GO into the abyss

 

 

 

Robbie Williams woke Roux up.

 

Not the real, honest-to-god, Robbie Williams, in the flesh, but his crooning voice singing over the credits to Finding Nemo.

She woke gently, not moving. Although she was disorientated, Roux tried to hide it from her kidnappers- they didn't even realise she was awake.

 

'Li? Want me to get lunch ready?'

That was Harry's voice. 

'It's only two hours since breakfast, Haz.' Zayn replied. 

'Yeah, but she only had a bottle. She'll be hungry.'

'What were you thinking of?' Liam finally entered the conversation, his voice vibrating through Roux as she lay against his chest. She was still sandwiched between Liam and Zayn, although they were all a bit tangled. Harry was stood up and taking the DVD out of the player. 

'Some pasta and maybe some apple slices on a plate? Something easy and fast- she might be a bit out of it when she wakes.'

Zayn spoke; 'Maybe after lunch we could talk to her? Tell her about what we expect of her-'

Roux let out a pained sort of whimper, a noise that seemed to be surprised and scared at the same time. She drew her legs up into her body and curled into a ball. 

Liam and Zayn exchanged a look and the former drew back a little from the distressed girl, giving her space. 

Zayn stretched out a hand to Roux, and when she didn't flinch away, he stroked her shoulder. He gave her a comforting smile.

'Some lunch, Roux? And then we can talk afterwards.'

Roux sent him a watery smile.

'O... Okay.'

She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Her own scent of coffee and her boyfriend's deodorant seemed to have been replaced by the too-sweet smell of baby powder. 

'Gonna pick you up, ok, baby?' Liam spoke gently, like Roux was a scared animal.

'Not a baby,' she sniffled.

Liam just picked her up easily.

 

***

 

Harry was watching Roux as she drew up into herself, away from his partners. Poor Roux. She didn't know that Harry, Zayn and Liam loved her.

He moved away to start heating up some pasta. Mindlessly emptying a Tupperware container into a saucepan, Harry reached for some goldfish crackers and ready cut apple slices from the industrial fridge they had.

The food cooked quickly, and was ready to be served long before Liam had been able to wrestle Roux into the highchair.

'I don't need a highchair! How old do you think I am?' She screeched. The girl seemed to have gained strength from her nap, Zayn was hesitant about standing too close to her kicking legs. Liam was carrying her, but the thrashing limbs made for a slight problem.

Harry put the pasta into a plastic bowl. He walked over and commanded firmly, yet without shouting:

'Roux. You will stop this behaviour right now.'

His voice, though not loud or shouting, demanded attention in the small room. To Roux, Harry had seemed the most relaxed guy- _captor_ of the three. Now he seemed the scariest.

As Roux's struggles stopped, Liam took the opportunity to plop the girl into her highchair finally. The straps slid around her body effortlessly. Zayn pushed the highchair against the wooden table, and poised to feed Roux. He set the food on her plastic tray, and sat down. 

'Now, babygirl.' He started confidently, with the air of a man talking to a three year old.

'How about some pasta salad, hmm? Tastes real good, Papa made it!' Zayn picked up the orange plastic spoon and loaded up a mouthful.

Roux looked at the pasta advancing towards her, Zayn's face in the background, and wrestled between  _'I'm really hungry'_ and  _'He thinks I'm a baby..'_

Zayn's hand lowered as it became clear that Roux wasn't going to be fed. He refused to be deterred.

'Okie dokie, then, how about some apple, if you're not in the mood for pasta?'

Roux waited for Zayn's long fingers to pluck a slice from the plate, but when he didn't move, she snaked a hand out from under the tray to grab a piece. Rewarded with a big, perfect smile, she thought ' _it's the little things'_ and cautiously nibbled at the edge.

'Good girl!' praised Liam, and Harry chuckled to see Roux trying to suppress a smile at this small win.

'How about, Bugaboo, you eat your apple and we can talk to you about how me, Baba and Papa and you all live in this house together, hmm?' Liam offered the proverbial branch of conversation, while Roux looked sceptical. She wasn't letting go of the apple long enough to talk, so she settled for a quick nod before resuming her gnawing.

'So, sweetheart. There are some rules for all of us to follow in this house that are written on the fridge, okay? I'm going to read them out now.'

Liam got up, walked over to the fridge and brought back a yellow piece of paper, with 'House Rules' clearly written on it.

Harry spoke up; 'These rules are for you, okay babygirl? So we can get along better!'

Liam began;

Roux's rules;

1- No kicking, hitting, or anything to deliberately hurt someone else, or yourself.

2- Tell Daddy, Papa or Baba if you're hurt, worried, sick or you need help with something.

3- You're a baby, which means you go potty in your diaper. You should tell Daddy, Papa or Baba as soon as you use your diaper so you don't get a bad rash! No touching your diaper once it's on, especially your princess parts.

4- Daddy, Papa and Baba are in charge. They have the final say.

5- Rule breaking will result in punishment, depending on the circumstances. (Spanking, time out, loss of privileges) 

 

 ‘But I’m not a baby!’ Roux broke in. ‘I’m an adult! Please, you can’t do this!’

’Please don’t interrupt me, Bugaboo. You need to know the rules so you can be a good little girl-‘

’I’m not a little girl! I’m an adult that you’ve kidnapped and you’re all fucked up freaks-‘

Zayn stood up, his eyes flashing. ‘That is enough, little girl. You’ve been allowed to get carried away for far too long.’

He looked at the others, seeming to have a mental conversation.

Liam walked over to Roux’s highchair, and started to undo the straps. Suddenly all Roux could think about was that spanking had been on the list of acceptable punishments.

Roux squirmed in fear, beginning to breathe faster.

’No, let me go!’

Despite her best efforts, she was pulled out of the highchair easily, and plopped onto a wooden stool in the corner of the room.

There were tears in her eyes. ‘Please don’t hit me, I’m sorry!’

Liam moved away from her once she was on the stool. Harry moved closer.

Roux didn’t know how to feel- Harry seemed the nicest, but his height made him seem physically threatening, even if he wasn’t as muscled as the other two.

She shrank back, and Harry put his hands up in the universal ‘I’m-not-going-to-hurt-you’ sign, before kneeling in front of Roux.

 

’You’re not getting spanked, baby girl. I don’t think that would help you right now, would it?’ He smiled a little, trying to calm the girl. As much as he wanted to scoop her up, Harry rationally knew that she was scared and needed a couple of minutes to breathe.

‘Look at me, little one.’ He took her hands in his. ‘We’re going to let you sit here for ten minutes, okay? Give you a little time out, to relax and breathe a little.’

She nodded quickly, afraid they would change their minds and start spanking her.

’Can you say something, baby?’ Harry gave her his best winning smile.

Roux decided to be honest. ‘Thank you for not hitting me.’ She whispered.

 

Harry rubbed her hands. ‘Sit and calm down for a little while, baby girl. Daddy and Baba and I are only just around the corner,  okay? Shout and we’ll hear you- but,’

He paused for effect.

’we all want you to take this time and use it. If you misbehave more, we might have to give you a punishment that you won’t enjoy as much as this.’ 

His tone was light but Roux could only hear the undercurrent of ‘we’ll spank you if you do anything.’

He stood up to his full height, and Roux craned her head up. 

‘Does that sound okay?’

She nodded.

He smiled with both his mouth and his eyes, sparking green.

’It’s not a rule, baby girl, but we’d like some verbal answers, please.’

Roux swallowed, her throat dry. ‘Okay.’

Zayn called from behind Harry;

’Your throat sounds a little scratchy, sweetheart. We’ll get you a bottle after your time out, okay?’

The men disappeared around the corner, and Roux was alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
